The invention relates generally to welding clamps and, more particularly, to a method and device for controlling current flow through a welding clamp.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, a wire feeder may be used to provide welding wire to a welding operation.
In welding applications employing wire feeders, it may be appreciated that certain wire feeders are voltage sensing wire feeders. Such voltage sensing wire feeders often use welding power to power internal wire feeder components. A return path for the welding power used by the wire feeder may be made by using a cable with a clamp, or other securing mechanism, on one end. The cable connects to the wire feeder and the clamp is secured to a workpiece. Thus, the wire feeder internal components may be powered even while a welding operation is not occurring. As may be appreciated, there may be a voltage potential difference between the clamp and the workpiece before the clamp is connected to the workpiece. Such a voltage potential difference may cause an inrush of current when the clamp is being secured to or removed from the workpiece. Further, other power carrying clamps in welding and non-welding applications may also realize an inrush current when the clamps are being secured to or removed from a connection point. Under certain conditions, the inrush current may mark and/or scar the clamp and connection point. Thus, the clamp and connection point may be degraded by the inrush current. Accordingly, there exists a need in the field for techniques that might limit the amount of inrush current that occurs when a clamp is connected to or removed from a connection point.